planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Chawk1993/Dawn: Characters New and Old
With New York Comic Con this week, I thought I would talk a bit about we know currently about the characters of Dawn. As what will be shown during the hour long Fox Panel hasn't been released, we currently don't know whether there will be footage shown from Dawn ''or not, we can only wait and find out. As we are all aware, many of the apes from ''Rise ''will be returning and we will be introduced to some new faces both ape and human. I do have to mention that no human characters from Rise ''are returning as it is likely that they all died from the Simian Flu (previously known as the ALZ-113 virus) meaning there is no Will and Caroline in this film. This blog will feature known spoilers and pure fan speculation so if you don't want to know anything about the film until the film is released then please stop here. Otherwise, let's move on. Returning Characters Caesar From the moment Andy Serkis announced that there was going to be a sequel to ''Rise ''we all knew that he would reprise his role as Caesar. Without Andy, there would be no Caesar. So on to what we know already. We know from what was revealed at San Diego Comic earlier on in the year that Caesar will have aged 10 years since we last saw him and that he will have a family of his own consisting of his wife and queen, Cornelia, their teenage son River and their new baby whose gender is currently unknown. Caesar will be leading 2,000 apes which will also consist of his two best friends, Maurice and Rocket and his rival, Koba. On the right is the image that was unveiled from the trailer released exclusively at Comic Con of Caesar in the film. As the first behind-the-scenes photo posted by director Matt Reeves on Twitter has depicted, Caesar and his colony of apes will have the ability to ride horses and wield weapons which is a very cool thing to see we saw the apes in the original films do the same t hing. From what was also said, the apes will have some ability of speech. It will interesting to see just how just how much of this ability will be used. According to Caesar himself, Andy Serkis, the apes won't speak all the time. They will use ape vocalisations and American Sign Language. As it appears to be evident, during the time 10 years between ''Rise ''and ''Dawn, ''Caesar has taught many of the apes he was imprisoned with at the San Bruno Ape Shelter to speak and with the help of his Orangutan best friend Maurice to use American Sign Language as a ways of communication. Keri Russell who will play the human female lead in the film has said that her character who has yet to be named will a series of emotional scenes with Caesar and will possibly hug during one of these scenes as she said that she had to do a scene (possibly with Andy) where she had to hug nothing to match the eye line. A theory that has be floating around is that Caesar will enter somewhat of a power struggle with Koba over the way humans should be treated. An excellent theory in my eyes. It will very similar to the power struggle between Roddy McDowall's Caesar and Aldo in Battle for the Planet of the Apes. Cornelia As it was announced earlier this year, the role of Cornelia has be recast with Andy Serkis' Suddenly 30 co-star Judy Greer taking over from Devyn Dalton in the role. In ''Dawn, ''Cornelia is Caesar's beloved wife and the mother of his two children. Because of her status as Caesar's wife, she is the queen of the ape colony. Not much has been revealed about Cornelia's role in the film but she could play a similar role to Lisa in Battle for the Planet of the Apes. Judy Greer said in an interview that when saw the concept art for the character she knew she was looking at a lady and that she was regal and feminine, a possible reference to Cornelia's status as Caesar's wife. Nick Thurston who plays River, the son of Cornelia and Caesar, said that he had a few scenes with Judy but it is unknown whether they have any interaction or whether they had are just in scenes together and have no interaction. Only time will tell. Maurice What's a King without his wise major domo? Well, our favourite Orang utan is back and as faithful as ever. Karin Konoval will reprise the role. It is currently unknown as to how much of a role Maurice will have in the film and how much interaction he will have with Caesar and his family. It is also unknown as to what Maurice's will be in Caesar's council. It is speculated that Maurice will be the first ever Lawgiver, which would link directly to the original films. Because of his closest to Caesar, Maurice is likely to be an honorary member of Caesar's family. Rocket Where's a leader without his second best friend? Terry Notary will reprise the role of the hairless form er alpha. Not much is known as to what Rocket's role in ''Dawn ''will be but he is seen in the first still of the film on Caesar's left just behind the his staffed hand. See 'Caesar' for the picture . Like Maurice, Rocket is likely to be a member of Caesar's council and a honorary member of his family. Koba Like Cornelia, the role of Koba was recast with British actor Toby Kebbell taking over the role from Christopher Gordon who did an amazing job in the role. I have never seen Toby play a baddie before. I have only s een him in roles where he plays the innocent screw ball who gets himself into trouble. Seeing him in the role of Koba is gonna be interesting. From what was revealed in the web comic that was unveiled at San Diego Comic Con, it is possible that Koba could rebel against everything that Caesar has built and will do everything he can to tear Caesar's kingdom to shreds. It's a possible theory at least. It is possible that he may try to overthrow Caesar like Aldo tries to overthrow McDowall's Caesar in Battle for the Planet of the Apes. It's possible that the guy on horseback in the background in the first behind the scenes image from the film is Toby wielding a gun. New Characters River It was announced at San Diego Comic Con that Caesar would have a teenage son with his wife Cornelia. Actor Nick Thurston announced on his Facebook page that he would be playing the role of River. Thurston also mentioned that his character would have a number of scenes with Kodi Smit-McPhee, Jason Clarke, Keri Russell and Judy Greer. He mentioned also that he had a couple of days of intense filming with Andy implying that there might be a rift between father and son at some point in the film. Because of his status as Caesar's son it is possible that River will play an active part in his father's council and play a part in negotiations between the apes and the surviving humans as it was mentioned that River bonds with the son of the human lead. Ash Every young prince needs a sidekick, right? Well, former Disney Star Doc Shaw is due to take on a young ape named Ash. It is currently unknown as to what type of ape Ash will be but judging by a set photo in the woods, it is possible that River and Ash will share scenes together. It is unknown how Ash will fit into the story and whether Ash is actually male or female. Ash could be a child of one of Caesar's allies. Infant child It was mentioned at SDCC that Cornelia and Caesar would have a second child by the time the events of ''Dawn ''roll around hencing making River an older brother. It is unknown what gender this child will be. Malcolm and his Family Malcolm Australian actor Jason Clarke will portray the human lead in the film, Malcolm. It is rumored that Malcolm will be an architect who has lost his wife and has to raise his teenage son alone. He will have a new partner. Malcolm will be the human counterpart of Caesar. Malcolm's Son Young Australian actor Kodi Smit-McPhee will play Malcolm's son. He will bond with River, the son of ape leader Caesar. He will be dealing with the loss of his mother and the arrival of his father's new partner. He is the human counterpart of River. Malcolm's Partner Keri Russell will portray Malcolm's new partner. She will know the basics of medicine and is a supposed war journalist. She will bond with Caesar and is the human counterpart of his wife, Cornelia. Dreyfus Every film has to have a human baddie. Harry Potter star Gary Oldman was cast earlier in the year as Dreyfus, a character likely to serve a smaller purpose to Jacobs in Rise. Not much is know about the character at this time. I would love to hear your thoughts on this and what you think will come to pass. Category:Blog posts